dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Thom Rainier
{{infobox album Background Thom was born in Ostwick to seamstress Sophia Velen, & an Orlesian Chevalier named Pierré Rainier. His family had settled in Ostwick after his parents met at the Grand Tourney. Rainier lived a priviliged lifestyle, and recieved a decent education that was unavailable to many at the time. At the age of 18, Rainier travelled to Cumberland to participate in the Grand Tourney of the Free Marches being held in Nevarra. On his journey, he encountered travelling members of the Seeker Order. It was in Cumberland he met Sir Randolphe of Val Royeaux, a Chevalier looking to recruit for the Orlesian Legion. Randolphe wished to recruit him and take him on as a student, but Thom blatantly turned him down. Rainier entered the competition, and fought a number of opponents. He emerged victor & was declared Champion. He was the youngest victor of the tourney since it's conception. Thom was knighted Sir Thomas Rainier of Ostwick by Teryn Trevelyan of Ostwick and Duke Anaïs of Cumberland, presented the Champion's crown of sage, and the exquisite silver sword traditionally passed down from former victors was presented before him by the Tourney's previous Champion. Thom was invited to Nevarra City by Duke Salazar Anaïs to participate in the Wintersend Swordsmanship Tournament. He gladly accepted the opportunity for more prestiege and this led to Thom maintaining a friendship with Duke Salazar & his family. During the tournament Thom won challenges, and two duels. He could not defeat his final opponent and left in second place, however this was still enough to earn a small dowry and an invitation to the Duchess' summer ball. Following this, Sir Randolphe apprpached Thom to reiterate his offer, and Rainier agreed to accompany Randolphe to Val Royeaux when both men had handled their engagements in Nevarra City. Thom was a guest at Duchess Rivaria Anaïs' summer palace in Nevarra, where he met nobles from Nevarra, Orlais, Antiva, & the Free Marches. Here Duchess Rivaria introduced him to Antivan Embassador Lady Josephine Montilyet & the son of the Teryn of Ostwick, Lord Maxwell Trevelyan. His meeting with Lord Trevelyan was brief, Thom spent most of the night with Josephine, and the two began an affair. Josephine planned to travel to Orlais to fullfill her duty as newly elected Embassador to the Imperial Court on behalf of King Fulenio of Antiva. Thom offered to accompany her, along with Sir Randolphe, however the contingency of Chevalier escorting her to Orlais refused to allow him. She did grant Thom a purebred Steed to travel to Val Royeaux seperately, this horse would prove to be Thom's most loyal companion. When he and Sir Randolphe arrived in Val Royeaux, they settled in Randolphe's manor. Here Thom would reside and train until his apprenticeship was over. Randolphe tasked him with a daily workout regimine, fencing practice, and horseback riding. He also sponsored Rainier's entry to the Academié de Chevaliers in the University of Val Royeaux, a men's University, reserved for Orlesian nobility to train to become Chevalier, learn Latin, French, English, & history. Thom was a determined and commited student, and he excelled with Randolphe's quidance. He continued his relationship with Josephine, and the two were often spotted together at social events. Life In Val Royeaux For the first several months in Val Royeaux, Thom's primary concern was his candidacy to join the Orlesian Legion de Chevalier.